El Desafío
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [OneShot] A Ron se le ocurre una genial idea: ¿Podrá Hermione ignorar a Harry durante un día completo sin morir en el intento? Descúbrelo ahora [HHr forever!]


**Desafío**

Otro día más en Hogwarts, un nuevo día para aprender y vivir en ese maravilloso castillo. Hermione como era de costumbre se levantó temprano para el desayuno y comenzar una nueva jornada en su amado colegio. Sentía que otro aire se respiraba desde la caída del señor tenebroso, ahora si que la tranquilidad inundaba ese lugar, simplemente le encantaba.

Luego de arreglarse salió con rumbo fijo al Gran Comedor y se sentó para esperar a sus amigos. La primera en llegar fue Ginny

Buenos días Herms –

Buenos días – la pelirroja se sentó frente a su amiga

¿Qué tal dormiste? –

Bastante bien, hoy me siento totalmente revitalizada, no sé, siento que va a ser un buen día – ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a conversar amenamente a la espera del resto de sus amigos. Ya comenzaban a tomar sus respectivos jugos cuando Ron hizo su aparición

Buenos días chicas – dijo para inmediatamente llevarse una tostada a la boca mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana

Buenos días – contestaron ambas haciendo caso omiso a los tan encantadores rituales para alimentarse de Ron

¿Y Harry? – Hermione se extrañó de que el ojiverde no llegara con Ron

Sabía que preguntarías eso – Ginny le sonrío maliciosamente

¿Qué tiene de extraño? Es obvio que pregunte por Harry –

Si, si… como digas – Ginny miró a Ron y este termino de tragar para hablar

Lo que pasa Hermione es que te la pasas todo el día preocupándote por Harry –

Insisto en que eso no tiene nada de extraño –

Si es extraño cuando es lo único que te preocupa aparte de tus estudios – Ginny asintió a las palabras de su hermano

Que tonterías dices Ron, Harry y los estudios no es lo único que me preocupa, lo dices como si tú o Ginny no me importasen –

No es eso, solo que sabemos quien es tu prioridad – intervino Ginny. La castaña los miro a ambos frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza

Para mi los tres son muy importantes, no hay diferencia – ambos Weasley rieron ante ese comentario – No es mi problema si no me creen – la paciencia ya se le estaba acabando

Bueno, bueno… no hagamos un lío de esto, para demostrarte nuestro punto te propongo algo – Hermione frunció más el ceño ante lo que Ron pudiera proponerle

¿Qué cosa? –

Hoy no te preocuparás de Harry, te será indiferente por todo el día, no le hablarás, no le preguntarás a cada momento si esta bien o si necesita algo, simplemente será una persona más dentro de este castillo. Si puedes hacerlo significa que estamos equivocados y si no bueno ya sabes – Ron finalizó mirándola divertido, todo dentro de él le decía que Hermione por mucho que quisiera no podría tratar a Harry como un simple mago más dentro de Hogwarts. Hermione por su parte no podía creer que a Ron se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idiotez, por supuesto que podría ignorar a Harry, pero era algo absolutamente estúpido, estaba a punto de negarse argumentando que hacer eso sería totalmente ridículo cuando Ginny se le adelantó

Es obvio que Hermione no podría hacer eso, ignorar a Harry para ella sería peor que morir – los dos Weasley nuevamente explotaron en risotadas que enfurecieron a Hermione. ¿Así que pensaban que ella no podría hacerlo? Ja, ya verían ese par de pelirrojos insolentes

De acuerdo, acepto el desafío – la chica alzó el mentón demostrando orgullo

¿Estás segura? – Ron no le creía mucho

Absolutamente, y créanme no moriré en el intento – de inmediato dio por zanjado el asunto y tomó un largo sorbo de su zumo de naranja al mismo tiempo que el chico de la cicatriz ingresaba al Gran Comedor

Buenos días – Sin pensarlo mucho el chico se sentó junto a su mejor amiga

Buenos días – todos contestaron y él dirigió su mirada a Hermione sonriéndole pero ella simplemente siguió desayunando, a Harry eso le pareció extraño pero solo se sirvió un poco de zumo mientras Ron y Ginny no podían evitar sonreír

¿Ha pasado algo? – Harry notó las misteriosas sonrisas de los pelirrojos

Nada Harry, solo me acordé de algo y se lo conté a Ginny – a Harry eso le bastó y siguió desayunando. Durante el resto del desayuno hablaron de banalidades y cada vez que Harry se dirigía a Hermione esta solo asentía vagamente o simplemente no le prestaba atención.

Bueno chicos los espero en clases y nos vemos después Ginny – Hermione rápidamente se fue al salón de clases dejando a Harry pensativo

¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione? – los chicos intercambiaron miradas

¿A qué te refieres Harry? –

Bueno… estaba un poco extraña ¿No? –

Para nada, esta igual que todos los días –

Es que la noté un poco distante –

Realmente no lo noté, ¿Y tú Ginny? –

No, yo la vi igual que siempre – Harry los vio a ambos y se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba su desayuno

Tanto Ginny como Ron sonrieron pensando en que ese iba a ser un día muy especial.

Luego de terminar de desayunar los tres se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Al trío le tocaba transformaciones y Hermione ya estaba sentada esperando la clase. Harry y Ron entraron al aula y para mala suerte de la castaña Harry se sentó junto a ella

Hola – le dijo amigablemente mientras le sonreía

Hola – Harry se extrañó por el tono de su amiga, definitivamente le pasaba algo a ella.

¿Estás bien? –

Claro – Definitivamente le pasaba algo y cuando iba a volver a insistir McGonagall lo interrumpió

Buenos días jóvenes, hoy tendremos una clase muy interesante… - Harry trataba de concentrarse en lo que su profesora decía pero no podía evitar pensar en Hermione. No entendía que le pasaba, ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? No que él recordara ¿Había olvidado su cumpleaños? No, estaba seguro que eso no era… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Así estuvo toda la clase y el claro resultado de su distracción se vio reflejado en sus patéticos apuntes y en todas las veces que McGonagall le llamó la atención.

Finalmente la clase terminó y cuando se disponía a preguntarle a Hermione que le pasaba esta salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo a su otra clase. Ron se acercó a él y le movió el brazo.

¿Vamos? – Harry asintió y se levantó

Tú sabes algo ¿Cierto? – de la nada Harry hablo

Ehh… ¿Algo de qué? – Ron alzó una ceja

De Hermione, esta rarísima, es como si me estuviera evitando – Ron tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse

Debe ser tu imaginación –

No, ni siquiera me mira –

¿No habrás hecho algo que la molestara? – Harry trataba de hacer memoria y encontrar algo que pudiera causar el enfado de su amiga

Que yo recuerde no… si al menos me dijera que esta molesta –

No te desesperes, talvez solo estás exagerando –

Si, tienes razón – tratando de quitar la preocupación que Hermione le estaba provocando ingresó junto con Ron a adivinación, talvez dentro de esa clase se acordara de lo que le hizo a Hermione.

Mientras tanto Hermione en Aritmancia se sentía fatal, no podía creer que hubiera caído en el jueguito de ese par de mequetrefes… se sentía tan mal por hablarle así a Harry, él no se merecía un trato así, él merecía todo su cariño, respeto, atención y amor. A decir verdad los pelirrojos si tenían algo de razón, ignorar a Harry se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil para ser solo un amigo más. Y es que en realidad él no era un amigo más, él era su mejor amigo, su brazo derecho, su confidente, su mejor aliado en todo, casi su alma gemela. Hermione no pudo contener un suspiro al pensar que faltaba mucho para que el día se acabase.

A la hora de almuerzo los dos pelirrojos y Harry esperaban a Hermione para comenzar a almorzar, mejor dicho tan solo Ginny y Harry esperaban porque Ron ya se había devorado dos pechugas de pollo

¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cerdo? – Ginny miraba asqueada a su hermano mientras este parecía tener una pelea a muerte con el pobre pollo

Tengo hambre – Fue todo lo que dijo Ron y volvió a su amada comida mientras Ginny rodaba sus ojos. Por su parte Harry no les prestaba atención y tenía su mirada fija en las puertas del Gran Comedor en espera de Hermione, finalmente esta apareció y Harry inconscientemente sonrió mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara junto a él, tanto Ron como Ginny lo miraron sonriendo y Hermione solo suspiró

"Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un buen día" pensó la castaña mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry

Te estábamos esperando – Ginny la miro sonriente, sin embargo la castaña sabía que se reía de la situación pero ya se las iba a pagar esa pequeña malvada

Así veo, en especial tú Ron ¿Cierto? – alzó una ceja mirando al pelirrojo atragantarse con el pollo, él ni siquiera le respondió y ella negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a servirse al igual que Harry y Ginny

¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? – Harry la miró directamente

Bien, ya sabes como siempre – de nuevo ese tono seco que tenía a Harry totalmente desconcertado. Hermione comenzó a comer sintiéndose una total arpía… ¿Por qué simplemente no reconoció que no podía estar todo un día sin preocuparse de su ojiverde? Inconscientemente negó con la cabeza confundida, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, Ron y Ginny

¿Te pasa algo? – esta vez Ron preguntaba

No, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – Harry comparó ese tono con el que ella estaba utilizando con él y comenzó a sentirse triste. De verdad ella estaba enojada con él. Harry comenzó a comer totalmente desganado y Hermione lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, no podía soportar verlo así y menos por su culpa. Como odiaba en esos momentos a los Weasley que tenía en frente, sin pensarlo los miró fulminantemente, ambos tragaron saliva al percatarse de cómo los miraba Hermione.

De pronto Harry dejó de comer y miró por un largo rato a Hermione. Esta se sentía bastante incómoda y se preguntaba que demonios quería Harry, este se sentía tan nervioso que tomo uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a moverlo entre sus manos con el fin de calmarse

¿Hermione? – ella lo miró fingiendo desinterés

Dime –

Ehh… ¿Podríamos hablar después? – Hermione maldijo internamente

Lo siento Harry pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, mejor dejémoslo para mañana – dijo secamente y el pobre ojiverde se sintió tan decepcionado que sin darse cuenta se hizo un pequeño corte con el cuchillo. No era nada gigantesco y Harry solo se quejó por la sorpresa, sin embargo para Hermione fue algo terrible

Harry te cortaste – totalmente apenada tomó su mano y vio el pequeño corte que sangraba – No deberías jugar con cuchillos, imagínate si te hubieras hecho más daño – tomó una servilleta para limpiar la sangre y se percató de que ambos pelirrojos la miraban con cejas alzadas y sonriendo, mientras que Harry sonreía al ver de vuelta a su Hermione. Se maldijo mentalmente por no poder controlar esas intrínsecas ganas que tenía de proteger a Harry hasta de lo más minúsculo como un pequeño corte.

Ten, límpiate – volvió el tono seco que llevaba usando todo el día y Harry frunció el ceño – Nos vemos después… tengo que… ehh… tengo cosas que hacer –

Pero Hermione aún no acabas de comer – Harry tomo su mano

Se me quito el hambre – y sin más se fue dejando a Harry hundido en su miseria

¿Qué le hice? – soltó de pronto

Nada, solo tiene cosas que hacer –

No, esta enojada conmigo, pensé que estaba exagerando pero de verdad esta enojada y lo peor es que no recuerdo lo que hice –

Vamos Harry, no te desanimes, sabes que Hermione es… - Ron miró a su hermana esperando un poco de apoyo

Lo que sucede es que Hermione esta muy sensible hoy –

Si, eso es… tu sabes, los "Días especiales" –

No, no es eso, solo se comporta extraña conmigo, a ustedes les habla normalmente, conmigo tiene el problema –

Pero Harry si tú no le has hecho nada, solo son cosas tuyas –

Te digo que no Ron, algo hice y tengo que recordarlo – de pronto se levantó

¿Dónde vas? Aún no terminas de comer –

Tengo que recordar que hice y también se me quitaron las ganas de comer – el moreno se retiró dejando a los hermanos desconcertados

Sabes Ron, esto del desafío le esta afectando demasiado a Harry ¿No crees? – la chica Weasley sonrió maliciosamente

Si, yo pensé que solo Hermione se iba a complicar –

O sea yo también creía que Harry se iba a preocupar pero nunca creí que tanto –

Y después yo soy el lento – Ron bufó mientras se servía zumo

¿Crees que Hermione aguante lo que queda de día? –

Sinceramente no lo sé –

El resto del día Hermione evitaba lo más posible a Harry lo cual no se le complicó mucho ya que este estaba muy pensativo, aún tratando de recordar en que demonios se había equivocado. Ya en la tarde Hermione después de haber pasado un buen rato en la biblioteca ocultada volvió a la sala común donde se encontró con Ginny y Ron. Estuvo tentada a preguntar por Harry pero se contuvo mientras se sentaba frente a ellos

En el almuerzo no te vi muy desinteresada en Harry – Ginny al ataque

¿No viste que se cortó? – Hermione frunció el ceño

Por favor Hermione, fue un corte pequeñito, con suerte le salió sangre –

De todos modos se cortó y eso… ehh… -

Te preocupa, lo sabemos – ella solo pudo asentir

Saben que, **este desafío apesta**, me he sentido pésimo desde el desayuno y no importa lo que piensen, no puedo seguir ignorando a Harry, he sido una desgraciada con él durante todo el día así que les exijo que me digan donde esta para pedirle disculpas ahora mismo –

¿Sabes que significa eso? – la castaña rodó sus ojos exasperada, odiaba admitirlo, pero sí, se había equivocado

De acuerdo, tenían razón, **no puedo ignorar a Harry**, es mi prioridad, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será… me importa demasiado como para tratarlo así ¿Felices? – se cruzó de brazos bajo las felices miradas de los chicos Weasley

No era tan difícil ¿Cierto? –

Como sea, ¿Dónde esta Harry? –

Me encantaría decirte pero no tenemos idea, dijo que tenía que pensar en que se había equivocado para poder pedirte disculpas – a ella se le encogió el corazón

Todo esto por culpa de ustedes… no se preocupen que alguna manera encontraré de vengarme – les dijo señalándolos intercaladamente mientras los miraba ceñuda para luego salir corriendo para buscar a Harry

Ella no haría nada ¿Cierto Ron? – el aludido tragó saliva

Ella hará algo – ambos sintieron miedo de lo que una Hermione enojada podría hacer

Hermione mientras tanto buscaba a Harry desesperadamente, primero fue a los jardines pero solo encontró parejas besándose, luego fue a la sala multipropósitos y ni siquiera una mosca volaba ahí, después en algunos salones y nada. Maldición ¿Dónde se había metido Harry? Decidió ir a la biblioteca pero dudaba mucho que estuviera ahí y al llegar allá comprobó que no estaba ahí.

Totalmente derrotada se dirigía a la Sala Común cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió al baño de Myrtle la llorona y para alivio de ella lo encontró sentado en el suelo mientras apoyaba su cabeza con ambas manos seguramente pensando la razón por la cual ella lo estaba tratando de ese modo tan osco

Hola Harry – se acercó hasta él y se puso a su altura

Hermione – pudo notar el brillo en sus ojitos y **se sintió un poco más viva** – Estaba pensando y ya sé porque estás molesta conmigo… -

Oh Harry, de eso mismo te quiero hablar, todo es un… -

No, déjame decirte lo que tengo que decir, creéme que **yo quería decírtelo desde hace mucho** pero no podía porque me pongo muy nervioso pero ahora estoy preparado y… -

Harry no me tienes que decir nada, yo no estoy… -

Te amo – Eso la dejó helada, todo lo que iba a decirle se borró por arte de magia de su mente

¿Qué? –

Eso… te amo y desde hace mucho, yo pensé que nunca te lo iba a decir, pero creo que lo notaste y por eso te enojaste ¿Cierto? Porque yo no te estaba diciendo toda la verdad y bueno Hermione si tu no sientes lo mismo yo lo entiendo pero por favor no sigas enojada conmigo porque me siento muy mal cuando te alejas de mí o me ignoras y yo no quiero que… - Hermione nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, ese chico le había robado el alma y el corazón, no pudo contenerse más y lo besó con una ternura infinita. Acarició su rostro y desordenó aún más su cabello sintiéndose en la gloria

Creo que ya no estás enojada conmigo ¿Cierto? – ella le sonrío ampliamente y lo besó nuevamente acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared

Yo también te amo Harry y nunca estuve enojada contigo –

¿No? – ella negó – entonces ¿Por qué me evitabas y me hablabas así? –

Lo que pasa es que… - ella le relató todo lo ocurrido con Ginny y Ron. Harry no podía creer que todo esto hubiera sido producto de una idea de Ron aunque de cierto modo lo agradecía porque finalmente había podido declararse a Hermione y aún mejor ella le correspondía

¿Sabes que es lo más impactante? – Ella lo miró expectante – Que tú hubieras aceptado –

Lo mismo pienso, creo que estaba en un momento de debilidad –

Al menos valió la pena lo mal que me hiciste sentir durante todo el día – ella se sintió un poco triste por haberlo hecho sufrir

Lo siento Harry, de verdad yo fui una tonta… -

No te preocupes, me volvería a sentir mal una y otra vez con tal que al final de día tu me beses como lo hiciste hace un momento – Hermione mordió su labio inferior y Harry no resistió la tentación e hizo lo mismo comenzando un apasionado beso que duró bastante.

Luego de conocer a fondo sus bocas la nueva pareja se dirigía a la sala común

Supongo que me vas a ayudar con la venganza que tengo preparada para Ron y Ginny – Hermione sonrío

Yo diría que deberíamos vengarnos y agradecerles ¿No crees? –

Nah… si hubieras visto como disfrutaron hacerme sufrir entenderías porque solo me quiero vengar –

Si, la verdad es que tienes razón. ¿Y de qué se trata esta venganza? –

Mira tu vas a ir con… - Hermione le relató su plan maquiavélico a su novio y este entusiasmado asintió y se separaron, no sin antes darse el beso correspondiente, para ejecutar a venganza

Luego de un rato se juntaron en la entrada de la sala común y entraron con las manos entrelazadas

Wow, al parecer nos perdimos de algo – Ron vio a sus amigos y sonrío, al igual que su hermana

Bueno… Hermione y yo… ustedes saben – Harry estaba muy sonrojado al igual que Hermione

Felicidades chicos, finalmente lo notaron – Ginny los abrazó a los dos

Sí, al fin – ambos se miraron y sin aguantar más se besaron

Mejor los dejamos solos Ron – Ginny tomó a su hermano dejando solos a la pareja

¿Cómo crees que se tomen lo de mañana? – Hermione descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry

Bien, no tienen otra alternativa – Harry acarició el cabello de su chica – Te amo Hermione – ella le sonrío

Yo también Harry y mucho – nuevamente se besaron inundando de amor la sala común. Luego de un agotador día todos se fueron a descansar y tanto Harry como Hermione durmieron mejor que nunca

Al fin era sábado y Ginny se sentía tan feliz por ello, le encantaba poder dormir un poco más de lo habitual. Sin embargo una de sus compañeras comenzó a moverla

mmm… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de mala gana

Un chico te busca Ginny – la aludida frunció el ceño y como pudo se incorporó

¿Y quién es? –

Mejor velo tú misma – la pelirroja intrigada salió de la habitación y cuando se acercaba al fin de la escalera vio a un sonrojado Neville, casi como un acto reflejo su cara se tornó igual de roja que su cabello

Hola Neville – dijo nerviosamente

Hola Gin – que lindo se escuchaba su apodo en boca de Neville

Ehh… ¿Qué pasa? –

Bueno… yo quería responderte –

¿Responderme? –

Sí Gin, yo también te amo – la mandíbula de Ginny prácticamente tocó el suelo, ¿Cómo él se había enterado de eso? Si la única que sabía aparte de sí misma era… ¡Hermione! Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el tímido Neville puso una mano sobre su mejilla y comenzó a besarla temerosamente, ella olvidó todo su enojo y se acercó más a Neville. Esa si que era una buena forma de comenzar un sábado.

Una hora más tarde en el Gran Comedor todos se encontraban tomando su desayuno, todos muy felices en especial las nuevas parejas y bueno Ron estaba feliz porque estaba desayunando muy a gusto hasta que de pronto Luna apareció y besó su mejilla sonoramente provocando que sus orejas enrojecieran

¿Luna? –

Hola Ronnie, ¿Es verdad lo que me escribiste en esta nota? – dijo ella muy emocionada

¿Qué nota? –

Esta – ella se la mostró y vio su rostro emocionado y solo pudo asentir prácticamente hipnotizado por esa rubia – Entonces ya es hora de irnos, ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Luna comenzó a tirar de su brazo y Ron se levantó mirando a Harry y Hermione buscando una explicación

¡Que les vaya bien en la búsqueda de los snornacks! – Gritó Harry mientras Ron abría desmesuradamente sus ojos siendo arrastrado por Luna – Esa fue una muy buena idea amor – Harry depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Hermione

Te dije que me iba a vengar – ella solo sonrío mientras miraba a esos dos salir del Gran Comedor, talvez Ron se decidía de una vez a declararse a Luna, ese si que sería un buen desafío.

**FIN **

Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí muy entretenida haciendo este fic, la verdad es que me gustó bastante como quedó, solo que me alargue bastante, es el OneShot más largo que he hecho, ojala no se aburran leyéndolo. Bueno ahora que terminé de hacerlo me siento realizada conmigo misma, hace días tenía la idea de hacer un fic donde Hermione tuviese que ignorar al pobre Harry y de pronto hoy día, después de ver unos cuantos videos **HHr** para inspirarme, comencé a escribir y esto quedó.

Ojala les guste como a mí y me dejen un lindo **review**

Muchas gracias por leer y miles de saludos para todos los que me leen, se los agradezco mucho

Nos vemos en otro **HHr**

Saludos

**Sunshine-hh **


End file.
